


Sam's Birthday

by ValenceFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValenceFlame/pseuds/ValenceFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You give Sam two awesome presents for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Birthday

You know what you want to give Sam for his birthday. A two part gift, but you’re not entirely sure how to _do_ the first one.

You’ve always been kind of scared to go down on someone, and you’ve seen Sam’s monster cock up close and personal, you’re pretty sure it won’t even fit in your mouth, but you know he wants you to, even if he’d never pressure you into it.

So, you’ve decided you’ll make him instruct you on how to do it properly, and get him off with just your mouth.

He wakes up and showers, and you practically assault him as he comes back into the room, towel around his waist. He jumps when you kiss him, quickly getting with the program and kissing you back, you drop to the ground and toss his towel, looking up at him.

“(Name)…? I thought-”

“I know, just tell me how,” you say, breathing hard. He nods and you smirk, licking up along his length, swirling your tongue around the head. You’ve seen it done in porn, and you just hope you’re doing it right. He groans and grips the wall behind him, so you assume you’re not doing too bad.

You suckle on his head, swirling your tongue around and moving down a bit, flicking your tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock.

“Tighten…suck harder,” he gasps out, trying to give you instructions.

You hollow out your cheeks and do as he says, pleased when you hear his choked off moan above you. You reach up and start jacking him off, pulling off long enough to spit in your hand when it feels too dry and rough. He groans and his knees start shaking, so turned on just by seeing you on your knees that it’s hard for him to hold back.

You suck harder, moaning around him, half in pleasure and half in discomfort, your jaw is really starting to cramp, but you can tell he’s close. You reach up with your other hand and gently tug on his balls, jacking him off faster, sucking and swirling your tongue. He tugs on your hair and you suck as hard as you can, keeping him wet with your tongue. He cries out as he comes in your mouth, taking you by surprise. You swallow on instinct, surprised to find it really isn’t _that_ bad.

He pulls you up to him and kisses you, panting.

“Happy birthday,” you say with a smile.

“Thank you,” he says back, still a bit shocked, “That was amazing.”

“You’re welcome,” you laugh, hugging him, “Now go get dressed, I have another present coming in with Dean in about an hour.”

He raises an eyebrow, “I hope it’s not in the same ballpark as that one…” he says, walking to the dresser to pull out his clothes for the day.

“Oh no he’ll be so disappointed,” you say, rolling your eyes, “no, it isn’t, just hurry up.”

“I thought it was in an hour?”

“It is, but still, hurry up,” you say, heading downstairs.

He rolls his eyes and gets dressed before following you, eating breakfast with you quietly. You check your phone as it buzzes and jump up, pointing at Sam, “Don’t move!” you command before running up the stairs and outside. Dean glares at you as he hands over the wriggling golden retriever puppy.

“Aw Dean he’s so cute!” you exclaim, taking him and laughing when he licks your face.

“He scuffed my leather!”

“You’ll live,” you roll your eyes, “grab his food and stuff let’s take him inside,” you say, leading the way to the door while Dean grabs the supplies for the new puppy.

“Sam!” you call as you walk in, “you can come see now!”

He walks around the corner and freezes. You walk down the stairs and let the puppy go, who immediately bounds up to his new owner, looking for pets.

“You got me a puppy?” he asks in disbelief, picking it up and allowing it to lick all over his face.

“We. We got you a puppy,” Dean corrects, setting his stuff on the table.

You smile as he turns his full attention to the small bundle of fur, scratching behind his ears. The puppy whines and struggles until he puts him down, sniffing around happily. Sam immediately crosses the room to you and hugs you tightly, kissing you right there in front of Dean, who pretends to gag.

“Thank you,” he whispers, ignoring his brother.

“Happy birthday,” you say back, nodding towards the puppy, “but he needs a name and you need to watch him,” you point out. He nods and goes back to the pup, grabbing his leash.

“I’ll name him Jasper,” he says, chuckling when the puppy nuzzles under his chin.

You smile, “That’s a good name,” you say.

For the rest of the day you and Sam play with the puppy until he finally passes out, curled up in his crate in the room you and Sam share.

“Thank you,” he tells you again between kisses.

“You’re welcome,” you smile, running a hand through his hair, “Happy birthday, love you.”

“Love you too,” he whispers, curling up and falling asleep just like his new dog.


End file.
